Complicated
by bloodrosered
Summary: Ava finds out that she's pregnant with Stu's baby after the Bangkok incident. Things get messy and complicated as Ava tries to hide her secret. M for cursing and sexual content.


_A Few Weeks After The Bangkok Events_

Shit! Like shit! Ava thought.

The twenty-six-year-old teacher's aide sat miserably in the bathroom of her apartment, holding the plastic stick in her black and red polished fingernails with a frown. Thoughts ran through her head, mainly it was curse words, as she read the pink plus sign.

Positive.

She was staring at the pregnancy test. Ava Genevieve Billings was pregnant!

What the fuck was she going to do?! This was REALLY bad! She thought back that since she got back from Stu's wedding, she recalled throwing up a lot and being exhausted, but she just thought it was from eating something bad in downtown Thailand, given that Teddy had warned her about eating and drinking in parts of Bangkok.

She was pissed at herself for allowing this to happen. Stupid Ava! She should've just went home. But no! Lauren insisted that she stayed since she was very important to Stu. Oh no! She was just his slutty ex-wife (well technically, but she didn't consider herself his wife since the marriage was a drunken sham). They had tried having a relationship, which failed miserably.

And just the night of Stu's wedding, what did she do? She fucking kissed him...and one thing led to another. They ended up spending the night together! But this time it was worse, she didn't remember this time. It was Alan's fault for drugging them with his stupid marshmallows. And now, she was pregnant! Great! The last thing she wanted to do was ruin Stu's marriage, given her track record of being a repeat offender of ruining marriages. Well, it wasn't HER fault that men lied and told her they were single-only to find out too late. She had been trying to avoid men who were taken, but it wasn't easy.

After the long awkwardness, Stu got married to Lauren. They both agreed not to talk about what happened. She talked to Stu that she still had feelings for him. But he said despite what they had been through, he said he would always care for her, but he couldn't continue this relationship with Ava. He was with Lauren now. Despite his rejection, Ava understood. She was just glad she got the closure she needed.

And now this shit! She was fucking pregnant with Stu's baby! This was really messed up shit. She was in a huge mess now. And she didn't know how to get out of it!

God! She couldn't imagine Stu finding out that Ava was pregnant with his baby. He'd freak out. And eventually the two of them would have to come clean to Lauren about their affair in Bangkok. God! She was such a screw-up! She didn't consider marriage since she didn't like being tied down. She liked her life being single. But now she was going to be a single mom.

She considered all her options. Maybe Stu wouldn't have to know. She would just go on down to Planned Parenthood and have an abortion. After that, she could go on with her life. Motherhood was not for her. Well, not any time soon. But she wouldn't think it'd be too soon. While she had the finances, she didn't think she could do it.

The next day, Ava went down Planned Parenthood to schedule an appointment for an abortion. She filled out the paperwork, reading it carefully. The nurse looked it over.

"Do you have a ride home?" she asked.

Ava blinked her blue eyes. "Uh...what?" she asked.

"You need to have someone give you a ride home. We don't allow our patients to drive after a surgical procedure. You'll be on anesthesia and it's not safe to drive. "

"What?!" Ava exclaimed. "Can't I call a cab home?"

"I don't think that's a safe option, Ms. Billings. You won't be able to function after the procedure."

Ava frowned. That meant she'd have to tell somebody that she was pregnant and that she needed help. She didn't want anyone knowing that she was pregnant. She wanted to keep this as minimal as possible. But who could she talk to?

Of course, forget it with her twin brother, Doug, he'd be very disappointed that she had done this. He'd probably try to talk her out of it. Not to mention Alan, he'd be happy but then he'd blab it all over town. Just like he did at Lauren's engagement party, announcing that she was Stu's ex-wife. Maybe Phil would be understanding. Or Tracy.

Sighing, she figured she'd have to reschedule her appointment. She'd have to talk to someone about her situation. What was she going to do?


End file.
